Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that . We are twinned with the Fantasy Rivals Wiki since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Future Updates * Urban Rivals English Magazine * Urban Rivals Timeline. * News archive. * Fantasy Rivals Wiki ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;September 20th, 2013 ;Things are Hotting up in Clint City! A new luxury yacht has appeared in the port of Clint City which can only herald the arrival of a new multimillionaire in town. For the pleasure of the few but above all for the annoyance of the majority! Find Level 5 Gradymag, the girl with the hen that lays the golden eggs, has come to return the current trend in balls to the inner circle of the Uppers. She's certainly an odd character who needs keeping an eye on, which is exactly what Level 3 Carmen from the Sentinel clan intends to do. Meet Doug Snop too, the Level 2 Bangers dog, as well as new Rescue clan recruit, Level 4 Campbell. ;September 9th, 2013 ;Reported Missing From one day to the next, Kalindra was nowhere to be seen, leaving her clan in utter disarray. Brok remains calm and not really worried. He knows Kalindra well and realizes something serious must have happened for her not to have spoken to anyone about it. Could it be a coincidence that she disappeared at the same time as Emeth? This prominent figure has also disappeared from his post, much to the relief of the other Frozn! ;September 6th, 2013 ;Make Room for the Master! The days of the Pile Tower being nothing but a fighting ring are long gone. The new League launched by the Huracan clan has been kicked off with the arrival of their supreme chief. The mysterious luchador and national hero of Los Santos has finally set foot in Clint City. Level 5, Huracan Leader, Noctezuma has come to make the Government of Clint City shake in its boots. But will he get off to a flying start by crushing the underground business of Level 3, Montana member, Waller? On the other side of town, Level 4 Skeelz professor, Kephren has set out to nab all the students who skipped school to go to the rave of Level 2 Junkz techno harpist, Jarez. ;August 23rd, 2013 ;Divine Intervention! Silence! Tonight the Pile Tower sees the arrival of the great…the holy…the immense…El Divino!, accompanied by his loyal assistant, Irwigo! These enemies of tyrannical forces have come to restore peace to the streets of Clint City! Discover these two, level 2 and 5 Huracan members, all set to bring down the rule of La Junta with Davis first in line. Meanwhile, level 4 sea-life specialist, Noland has joined the Ulu Watu to share his laidback know-how with them. ;August 9th, 2013 ;Talent Shows As the first festival gets under way in Clint City, this year nothing will be quite like it used to be! What with the Huracan clan transforming a concert into a wrestling ring, the Freaks' displays of force and a Jungo member calmly stirring a cup of tea in the park, it seems like the month of August is going to be anything but boring. The level 4 Huracan member, El Mercurio, has just delivered his greatest hits accompanied by level 3 character, Belly Buster. Meanwhile, level 2 Jungo gentleman, Flint, tries to inflict tea-time on the far from patient level 5 Freaks member, Hindelga. ;July 26th, 2013 ;Fire and Wind Record temperatures beat down on the streets of Clint City with the dry heat making the place feel more like a set for a Western. But nothing stays the same in Clint City for long. Not much is needed for tempers to fray and for a fire to take hold. Are recent recruits to the Huracan clan, level 2 Mister Pollo and level 4 Tabasco Fire, behind all this? Or has one of the experiments of level 3 Sakrohm member Baxter gone wrong again? In any case, this is a mission for Reeve, the level 5 Rescue member, as he flies through the skies to the scene of the crime! ;July 12, 2013 ;Rituals in the Ring Do you fancy taking a quiet stroll through Clint City on this beautiful summer's night? Well you risk falling into the clutches of a mesmerizing Piranas member or into the branches of a strange Roots tree! And be sure not to stay out too late in the city's parks as you might well be swept up by a ferocious Huracan member and then forced into the holy ring of Pile Tower to be offered up in sacrifice to the blazing sun priestess! Discover Calliope, the level 4 Piranas recruit, and Willow, the new level 2 Roots member, all adrift in the parks of Clint City. Come and meet Lobezna and Kinichaw, the level 3 and 5 Huracan fighters, for holy fights in the name of the Sun! ;June 28, 2013 ;Turmoil on the Field! While the Serious League of Baseball final is being played under Heartnett's leadership, thunder ripples through the sky as it starts swarming with ravens. The figure of a peculiar wizard threatens the audience by landing heavily on the sacred diamond. This unwelcome intrusion could well cost him dearly as two Huracan members have been put in charge of guarding the stadium. Join Lumber Jack and Derby Queen, level 2 and 5 Huracan members in their fight against Crowen, the level 3 Nightmare sorcerer. They'll be backed by Heartnett, the level 4 All Stars strategist, and his entire crew. ;June 21, 2013 ;Justice for All The ecstatic nature of the battles waged on the Pile Tower often leads to general mayhem. Regardless, a referee from Los Santos has taken upon himself to restore law and order! Say goodbye to the blows below the belt and Molotov cocktails tossed left, right and center. Magistrado Ld will not hesitate to climb into the ring and have his Law Axe Handle Smash break up the fighters and determine the winners! ;June 14, 2013 ;New Challengers While Clint City is busy dusting itself off after Mechakolos' attack, at the top of the Pile Tower the fighting has started up again like never before. Dao Wang and Rad have stepped into the ring and thrown Wonder Lana and Zapatino to the floor! To avenge their honor (and in exchange for quite a lot of Clintz), “La Calavera” and “El Zombino” have agreed to enter the ring. Watch the live fight of the two young, level 3 and 4 Huracan members against Dao Wang, the level 2 Fang Pi Clang guy in search of his destiny, and Rad, the young, level 5 Frozn member who’s on a spree! ;June 6th, 2013 Mechamenace! Thorpah and Brok have discovered a GHEIST subterranean base where the clan is busy assembling its new instrument of evil! United in their desire to come out on top, the clans of Clint City have decided to take the GHEIST base by storm. 5 Assaults are planned! Inflict the most damage possible (brute damage, poison, life point reducers) to rank in one of the 5 Assaults and win the new GHEIST card in exclusivity! ;May 31st, 2013 ;It’s knock-out time in Clint City! Since their arrival in the Pile Tower, the Huracan clan have been really been spicing things up! Now new members have arrived in Clint City and are challenging the most violent gangs to quite singular fights in which the losers end up cleaning the washrooms of the fight arena. So if you’re up to no good, you might just come up against Gatuchica, the growling luchadorita, or El Kaktus, the green-fingered luchador. Worse still, you might be unlucky enough to encounter El Gascaro or La Cobra cleaning up bars of ill-repute. So be warned: be sure to be on your best behavior! ;May 15th, 2013 ;Thunder in the Ring Everyone's been asking about these peacemakers who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Well, all your questions will be answered at the top of the Pile Tower, the building in eternal construction. There you can see the new arrivals challenge the criminals and lowlifes of Clint City in sensational fights. In the ring, Wonder Lana reduces her opponents to smithereens while Zapatino head-butts them flying into the air. El Matador has them on their knees with his famous Megacrusher so that Pandagran can then finish them off with a devastating rodeo move. The Huracan are ready to rampage! ;May 3th, 2013 ;Predestined Encounters The arrival in Clint City of mysterious individuals playing the part of righters of wrongs does not seem unconnected to the deployment of Dreadlash, the powerful Vortex captain, into the heart of the city. And Shazam, the clairvoyant machine will now only predict grisly futures to visitors of the Freaks circus. In fact this might explain why Cortez, who was perhaps aware of the threat hanging over the city, finally decided to release Konrad to defend Berzerk territory. Who knows, maybe globe-trotter, Florida Jane who's just back from her travels might be able to shed some light on the mystery. One thing's for sure, Clint City is in uproar and the clans are on their guard. ;April 19th, 2013 ;Cold Snap In the streets of Clint City, the weather was finally starting to warm up and young Sue could be seen skipping about with her medical kit in tow. Meanwhile in the video arcades of the Bangers' quarter, Dud Z was fighting T47 in the Clint Fighters IV and losing every fight miserably. Spring it seemed had almost sprung! But it was too good to be true, because then a glacial wind blew down from Mount Glatz in the company of an imposing-looking fellow. Brok, son of the last lord of the Yetis has arrived in town! ;April 5th, 2013 ;Urban Unrest The Sentinel are at boiling point. For some time now the streets of the shopping district have become more dangerous than a La Junta training camp. They are constantly on the hunt for Plunk, the venomous hooky player, to send him back to the academy, or trying to catch Moegura, the Ninja mole who's got into the habit of sharpening his claws on every billboard he passes. But the most challenging of all is Raven who creates real disaster zones as soon as she spots a pickpocket at work. Luke is certainly going to have his work cut out for him trying to contain the chaos that now reigns on the city's streets! ;March 22th, 2013 ;"Unexpected" Situations Clint City is a place where many strange things have happened. For example, what about the time when Stalfhaust lost her arm while trapped under a truck, or the news-in-brief column written by the facetious young McArthur. There's also the chance of being mistaken for an anti-alienist and being reduced to ashes at the hands of Mokra. But the most unusual thing is surely those newly-wed grooms, found to have committed suicide with a bullet in their backs, and cradled in the arms of a tearful Belladone! ;March 8th, 2013 ;Non-Stop Fun in Clint City! If you come on a visit to Clint City, you sure won't get bored! In the north you can take part in madcap races across the snow, chased by a small but crazy Windzy. In the east, why not play hide n' seek with Simeon and his bulky beaver. In the west, try your hand at catching crockery and cutlery with Cornelia. While in the south, it's all a bit more relaxed, what with the beach, the waves and a pervasive Daddy Jones who monopolizes every wave with his over-complicated moves. ;March 4th, 2013 ;Mysterious Destinations It was towards the end of a daily free-for-all that Berzerk realized that Kawamashi was missing from their roll call. He left behind him an aura of mystery that would forever surround him and an empty flask... On the other side of town, Jungo have prepared a huge leaving party because Sylth is off on an adventure to track down a legendary Crystal apple thought to be hidden in the land of Los Santos. ;February 27th, 2013 ;New: DUEL Mode Come and fight Kate in the new DUEL game mode and win cards and battle points! Every day, Kate will set 3 challenges: fight her and win common cards. Then, if you're feeling on form, you can carry on fighting her after having won the 3 daily cards and go on to win battle points. Every 24 hours, 3 new challenges will be available as well as new common cards to be won. ;February 22nd, 2013 ;At the Docks In the port of Clint City, there are no shanty-singing sailors, except if you like the sound of Morgane bellowing at Crunchy after he tried to steal fish from the Piranas' supplies. And there are no seagulls either. They were all chased away by Shizawa's flying origami. In fact, when all's said and done, the most normal thing about the port is Hendz, the famous goalkeeper with four robotic arms pumping himself full of iodine. ;February 8th, 2013 ;The Prophecy of the 5th World It seemed a morning like any other, if you chose to ignore the thousand and one catastrophes raining down on Clint City, which was definitely a thousand too many. After having read the mysterious letter posted under your door in which you are asked to SAVE the World, you throw yourself into this final fray to rescue Clint City. Fill up the Community Rescue Gauge to win the trust of this character and see him added to your collection! ;February 8th, 2013 ;Love in a Stew Nothing could spoil the loving feeling that has taken hold of Clint City. You’ll find Madelone holding hands with her beau in a moving show. Perhaps at a bend in the road, one of Malicia’s arrows will bewitch you or send you straight to hospital. But if you want to spend an exciting evening out with your loved one, come and see DJ Vanish’s show. It would even be enough to distract Bublgmm from his passion for killer candies. ;January 25th, 2013 ;As Beautiful as They Are Dangerous Whether we're talking about the sweet Sabia, nicknamed "the swallow from hell", the beautiful Minerva who'd turn you into stone in the blink of an eye, or the eccentric Blidgey who'd publicly shame you in one of her songs if you dared to betray her, none of them is to be taken lightly. Stompah might well be the terror of Mount Glatz, but he'd better watch himself in Clint City if he doesn't want to feel the full force of their fury! ;January 11th, 2013 ;Let's Transcend Transcendence Virginia’s motto is “absorb and transcend”, which is why she probes the citizens of Clint City on the search for useful DNA. Whether it’s Roger the lunatic butcher or top surfer Dave, she’ll always find one or two particular features to make her own. But la crème de la crème is to be found in Rhody's hit show, “Hot Green”, in which the elite of Clint City take to the stage! ;December 28th, 2012 ;Galloping Off On an Adventure Righter of wrongs and liberator of the oppressed, Zornado the masked hero from the Jungo clan keeps a close eye on the stables of Clint City! Further north, rather like a JNGA XII at the zoo, Hakunak appeared from one day to the next among the Frozn clan. Some say he accompanied the migration of the hook fish, the most poisonous species to inhabit the waters of Clint City. And in fact, it wouldn't be at all surprising to find Roots globe-trotter Flora at the water’s edge, lecturing Tina as she tried to catch some fish for her remedies! ;December 14th, 2012 ;Wanted While Palmer was carrying out an investigation to unearth a body that had been dumped by Angelo, he spotted a secret under-water GHEIST base emitting a strange green light. Ksendra works there, putting the finishing touches on her robotic spiders who will enable her to read the future…something the Vortex cannot in any way allow, which is why they've dispatched T Gaank, the machine that "breaks! rams! and smashes!” to put a stop to the GHEIST before it's too late! ;November 30th, 2012 ;The Freaks' New Attraction is in Town! Ladies and Gentlemen, brought to you by the Freaks circus, the event you've all been waiting for… Urban Expo 2012! As the year draws to a close, come and visit the largest curiosity park Clint City has ever seen! The tone is set as soon as you enter the arena. Here you will be welcomed by Quasichoco, a very likeable but altogether revolting fellow, especially when he’s gorging himself on chocolate bars. But if this little "performance" doesn't quite do it for you, go have a look at the fancy dress parade. Performed to music mixed by Sferik the mini robot, cast your eyes upon a whole cast of participants in sumptuous costumes, including Eliska who has worn her yeti outfit for so long now she can’t really tell anymore whether she's actually a human being or a wild beast . But above all, be sure not to miss the show of illusions performed by the monk Nekurenbo. No one knows whether he’s the monk of the legend on everyone’s lips, or indeed whether the demon that enshrouds him during his shows is real or not… ;November 26th, 2012 ;Miss Lizbeth, winner of the Miss Clint City 2012 Beauty Contest! After a fierce contest in which the damage could be assessed in the dozens of eyes scratched out and the hundreds of nails broken, a Miss Clint City 2012 stood out from her fellow competitors: congratulation to Miss Lizbeth who emerged triumphant against Sheryl, Diana and Kalindra! And thank you to everyone who took part in this event by voting for this fabulous character from the Piranas! ;November 16th, 2012 ;One Grilled Parrot, Coming up! “Freshwaaaaater Swabs!”, “Icoooonoclast”, “Blistering Baaaaarnacles”. No, we're not at Marlinspike Hall but in Clint City where Amiral Coco, the parrot, thinks he’s the captain of the Piranas. It has to be said that with his proud bearing, even Lance the cycling champion would find it hard to not feel belittled by him. However, his constant orders are driving everyone crazy, especially when he borrows Ozzy’s microphone to blast them into the ears of the city's inhabitants... In fact, it’s got so bad that they’ve all chipped in to hire Brianna and her flame throwing services so they can finally put a stop to the pesky bird. ;November 2nd, 2012 ;The Rhythm of the Night For miles around, an almighty din can be heard from downtown Clint City; Lady's concert is in full swing and the atmosphere's electric. Thanks to Mylka's ice generator, the singer's transformed the stage into a giant igloo and although the audience is half-frozen, they love it. In fact, the evening would have been an all-out triumph if Leela hadn't decided to sabotage the show of the singer, who is none other than one of the little vixens behind her accident. Panic and chaos ensued and Belle, who had gone to the concert to spy on Liam, then lost him in the crowd. And nothing could make her madder than that! ;October 19th, 2012 ;Curse and Mutations There’s a menace on the prowl in Clint City. Don’t go out if you’re not prepared… Heading straight from the future, Naele is trying to stop the Nightmare clan from turning her into a vampire and condemning her to a life of eternal suffering and bitterness. Be sure not to cross her path if you want to stay alive, nor that of Sprinter’s from the Berzerk clan, who’s not at all happy since his transformation. Only Treeman with his force of nature, or maybe Eugene with his crabs can hope to re-establish the balance of power in Clint City! ;October 5th, 2012 ;A Sheep and a Yeti Go Head to Head While the youth of Clint City are dancing the Lil Jey Style in a ghetto night-club, a group of Bangers find themselves the dumbfounded spectators of a very strange brawl; Cheep the hard guy is trying to sheer Thorpah, Prince of the Yetis, to teach him some respect. And the fight would have gone on if it hadn't been for Thorpah hitting the Sakrohm temple with his Olmnir Hammer, so by setting off all Lilou's alarm systems and causing widespread panic. ;September 21st, 2012 ;Evil Organization and Killer Alien Several years ago the GHEIST signed a secret agreement with an extraterrestrial power to obtain help in enslaving Clint City and its gangs. Now the Order of Theus is sending one of its most ruthless emissaries to assist the evil organization in the accomplishment of its dark designs - Hriger, killer from outer space. And having got wind of his arrival, Thomy has been sent to see if he can find out a bit more about the GHEIST's plans. As for the Rescue clan, they’ve dispatched Shirley to dig up Hriger's spaceship which, according to Bertha, is buried near the Freaks circus, currently touring in her home town of Balgenheim. ;September 10th, 2012 ;Putting Out the Sacred Fire The Nightmare’s hold on Kenny has become so intense that the sacred fire that gave him to life is on the verge of going out. As a result, Kenny has had no choice but to flee the town in an attempt to stay alive and regain his strength. As for Rhed, she’s amassed so much treasure during her adventures with the Piranas that she'll never want for anything again. Instead, a much-deserved retirement awaits her... From Monday, September 17th 2012, Kenny and Rhed will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the Market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, September 12th. ;September 6th, 2012 ;Hunting Down the Killer “Adventure, treasure and the discovery of new worlds!” Lizbeth from the Piranas is obsessed with conquests ever since managing to steal some Aquanian ivory. Orenichi, on the other hand, thinks only of revenge. She is determined to take the life of the person who murdered her fiancé. And her investigations have led her to the restaurant of Muntendon, whose information network is as well put together as his plates of noodles. The old master of noodles has pointed Orenichi in the direction of the father of yo-yo champion, Saki. Apparently it was he who ordered her fiancé’s execution... ;August 24th, 2012 ;Angels and Demons The girls of Clint City are exceptional but some of them are a lot sweeter than others. Take Fanny, the Ulu Watu ice-creamer seller: she’s always there to bring you pleasure and ensure you have what you need to stay cool in the midday sun. Ellie is more of a day-dreaming nature lover and wouldn't hurt a fly. But beware of La Junta nurse, Milena. She's the type of girl who can emerge as sole survivor of a zombie infestation with just the help of some everyday knives. As for Tsuka, you’d be better off steering clear of her village unless you absolutely have to, or you might end up as an icicle… ;August 10th, 2012 ;The End is Nigh! Any self-respecting proclamation of the end of the world needs a presaging prophet. And this time round it's Lakit banging his drum and chanting about a terrible event due to take place before the year's out. Perhaps Clover will explode the world’s most destructive bomb, or will Dr Falkenstein put together an army of killer zombies with super human powers? In any case, his latest prototype, Bill, is not particularly scary with his trowel for a weapon... ;July 27th, 2012 ;New Missions - New Blood As of today, a new mission type known as the Newblood missions, will make its appearance. Each new character release will be accompanied by a series of 5 Newblood missions. 4 of these will use the characters within the release, while the 5th will carry a prize of 10 credits and will ... ;July 27th, 2012 ;Unlikely Car Chase A dromedary driving a van at high speed to escape from a crazy gardener armed with a chain-saw is everyday stuff in Clint City. Jean just shouldn't have gone trampling on gardener Hilly Billy's roses if he’d wanted to avoid unleashing the fury of the Berzerk clan! And if Harvey hadn’t been so quick to stop the car-chase, it would have caused so much damage that even Daussone would have found it hard getting Clint City back on its feet again… Get these characters in the shop's packs 5 new missions have been added. Click here to see the list of Newblood missions. ;July 13th, 2012 ;The Beat in Your Blood From the depths of the sewers, Mok can hear an almighty din from up above. It’s Fizzle who, with her electromagnetic pulse glove, has animated all the acoustic appliances she can lay her hands on, plunging the city into a torrent of supersonic sound waves. The atmosphere is so charged that Beeboy just can’t stop himself from boogying on down, amazing the crowds with his Clashes, Flashkicks and Handspins, and challenging Shifou to a Breakdancing showdown. Will the old master take up the challenge or will he just give him an almighty headkicking? ;July 6th, 2012 ;The Mystery Child Andy Ld is a child unlike any other, even amongst his peers in the Academy. According to rumors, he was brought there by a powerful enchantress from Poldachie-Golgovine when he was just a baby with his teddy bear in tow. The woman, dressed in a long, hooded black cape, spoke to Caelus Cr until dawn about Andy Ld before finally handing him over… What therefore could this mysterious child, who never lets go of his teddy, be hiding? Andy Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with him. ;June 29th, 2012 ;It's Jive-Time in Clint City! The nights when Moses plays at Borgia’s Palace are always amazing. All the big names in Clint City turn up to hear him play, especially when Jose Star is part of the line-up, accompanying him with his crooning melodies. It's even been known for Daqun to take part in the show, making the audience tremble in their seats with his "sadocupunture” act, while the other members of the troupe take advantage of the distraction to rob them blind. So, to emerge from one of these evenings unscathed, there's nothing like having a body-guard like Ward hg… ;June 15th, 2012 ;Guaranteed Shivers While the fight in Clint City is reaching its climax, the arrival of Kalindra should calm everyone down. Accompanied by Brampah, Kalindra is determined to end the conflict between them, which is more about pollution and the warming up of Mount Glatz than the Clintians themselves. And that’s perfectly fine by Nathan who can’t use the pool due to the current low temperatures, and Tuck who’s had to cover up his hen coop to stop his birds catching cold… ;June 13th, 2012 ;Changes to How Battle Points Are Calculated As well as allowing you to level up, battle points are also key to the Daily Tournaments as the ranking system is based on the number of battle points won. We have decided to update the way in which these points are calculated by simplifying the system and making it less dependent on the number of stars a deck contains and more dependent on the development and outcome of the fight. You’ll find all the details on this new points calculating system in the rules by clicking here. This change is now in place, including during the DTs. ;June 8th, 2012 ;Here Comes a New Challenger! Do you like fights? Do you like slapping and head butting your opponents? Well don’t wait a minute longer; Futoshi Ld is the man for you! Weighing in at close to 550lb in muscle and brawn, he can knock down a wall by just sneezing! The fighting pro is here and he’s gonna knock out your brains with killer slaps in the face! ;June 1st, 2012 ;Tactical Fighting The inhabitants of Clint City are mobilizing in response to the Frozn clan’s invasion. Sheryl is cooling the passions of the clan members with her whip lashes, while Tolliver and his dog track down the Frozn not yet engaged in battle. Lying in ambush on a ledge of Mount Glatz, Bankee is covering the movements of the Frozn and providing strike support. And the reckless Haaken's sure gonna need it, after throwing himself into the fray without even stopping to consider that he’s completely outnumbered by the enemy... ;May 18th, 2012 ;Demolition team Report! Tremors can be felt throughout the city. Sah Brinak and Tihmpah are off on a destruction spree with their bombs and killer kicks and punches. Titsouk, armed with his super snowball canon machine gun, is trying to throw a headshot at every kid in town, while Ayah is busy squaring up to the other clans' most fearsome warriors. After the pathfinders, meet the Frozn’s demolition team! ;May 4th, 2012 ;Winter is Coming Just as the first signs of spring were starting to be felt in Clint City, the city has been struck down by a blast of cold. In the distance, you can just about make out the outline of four hitherto unknown figures… Under the cover of Ayzkub and her ice guns, Mikaal has been using his snow cannon to cover everything with a generous layer of snow so as to provide a route for Niqiloda's snow bike. Meanwhile, Annuqa is making the most of the chaos caused by her three pals to sneak into town unnoticed and retrieve some vital information… The Frozn hit Clint City and they’re in a chilly ole mood! ;April 27th, 2012 ;The Royal Family Lianah Ld joins her brother Numar in the strange city on the surface of the seas that goes by the name of Clint City. Together with Numar and the Ulu Watu, Lianah Ld hopes to learn more about her human side and is determined to uncover the identity of her father. Help her in her quest and who knows, she might even take you on a visit to her underwater kingdom… ;April 20th, 2012 ;Spring Has Sprung The first signs of spring can be felt in Clint City. So, if you fancy going to the beach, go to the one Douglas watches over and ask Michael to help you work on your tan using his solar powers. But be sure not to take a red towel as you just might provoke Benicio the bull. And for your own good health, we strongly advise you to steer clear of Bernie’s Xantiax-flavored rat kebabs... ;April 6th, 2012 ;Warning Killer Doll One could be lured into thinking that things are getting better in Clint City. Thanks to his tasers, Sammy is trying to maintain law and order without actually killing anyone, Holly is making delicious cakes for her girlfriends, and Aleister is using his psychic powers to quietly enrich the fortunes of the Sakrohm. But in the shadows lurks a wicked little dolly who goes by the name of Cutey… ;April 4th, 2012 ;The Standard Format Today sees the launch of the Standard Format. This new format revolves around a list of characters that are updated every 6 months and only includes characters that were released less than 3 years before the current update (including Ld characters). Only these characters, Leader cards and characters from starter packs will be used in the Standard Format. To enable you to clearly distinguish between characters authorized in Standard Format and those which are not, we've added a special background to each character illustration, which you may have already noticed. To find out more about the Standard Format, click here. Happy gaming to you all! ;April 1st, 2012 ;Urban Rivals English Magazine Vol 2. The second issue of the Urban Rivals English Magazine has been released here. ;March 30th, 2012 ;Urban Jungle. Raised by Kiki and his friends, Krazan gets about town with the agility of a chimp, the ferocity of a wolf, the eagle-eye of a giant sparrow and the swagger of a… um… Yookie. But will all that be enough to thrash his opponents and impress the beautiful Jeena? Lend him a helping hand to complete his missions! Krazan Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with her. To obtain this character, you must unlock his last mission before April 29th. ;March 23rd, 2012 ;Everybody on the Dancefloor Now! Randal, the young rapper and Lydia, the beautiful countess met in the nightclub of Borgia's Palace and quite unexpectedly fell madly in love with each another. Fortunately for them, they didn’t get to sample Poison Ivy’s "very special" cocktails. And Nancy would have loved to have hit the dance floor but she was too busy rescuing William from a burning building. ;March 20th, 2012 ;Urban Rivals English Magazine. The first issue of the Urban Rivals English Magazine has been released here. ;March 12th, 2012 ;It's Not My War Anymore After years of intense fighting alongside La Junta, Jane Ramba has decided to go and seek out peace and tranquility in a far-away monastery. Heegrn knew this would happen and is taking advantage of it to quietly slip away back to her own time - it's a lot less dangerous there. From Monday, March 19th 2011, Jane Ramba and Heegrn will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the Market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, March 14th. ;March 9th, 2012 ;Evening Wear An exceptional fashion show today in exclusivity for Clint TV. Shades of pink are all the rage as proved by Lucy's uniform, Kersten’s cybernetic Eve outfit and Uma’s red and white dress. On the turntables, you'll have recognized the avant-garde sound of Maazk, whose outfit might well be in fashion one of these days… ;March 2nd, 2012 ;Mission Freedom After having fought against the Vortex in her hometown of Balgenheim, Naja Ld has come to Clint City to join La Junta. Armed with her field experience, she prepares to lead the expeditions of the city's clans against Dregn and his allies. Help her in her missions against the troops of the future to defend Clint City’s freedom! Naja Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with her. To obtain this character, you must unlock her last mission before April 1st. ;February 24th, 2012 ;Home sweet home The main thing in life is to find a place you feel comfortable. In the future, Qorah used to sift through the ruins of Clint City, while in the present she is helping to annihilate it. Yoshida has infiltrated the Monastery of the Fang Pi Clang to find out more about Kinjo's techniques. Todd, the toad-child, has finally found his place at the Skeelz Academy. And the mysterious Aquanis surfboard, in the shape of a shark, is very happy to have been found by Eddie! ;February 10th, 2012 ;Non-Stop Show Time There’s certainly lots to do and see in Clint City tonight. On TV, Clint Sport Channel is broadcasting the exploits of Sigurd, the competition level wood-cutter. In the streets, Ranesh is preaching Cortez' good word through the force of his punches. And while Varoslav and his music-loving rabbit are rounding up the crowds for the Freaks' show, Kalder prefers to work in the shadows, looking for hidden treasure while everyone else is otherwise occupied... ;February 3rd, 2012 ;Hard Riders The Fire Angels hit the town! Sylvia Ld jumps aboard with Boyle for a spin around town that will leave Clint City in tatters. The other clans had better hold on tight! So jump on your bike and race at their sides, but be sure not to let anything or anyone stop you in your missions! ;January 27th, 2012 ;Intensive Preperation There's some serious training going down in Clint City! Anakrohm has been selected to be a pilot for the Sakrohm and is undergoing intensive training. Kazayan is preparing for his final confrontation with Heitachi. Bubbles has perfected an aquatic fighting technique that he alone masters. And if you need to keep the crowds out of these training events, just ask Wyre to deck out the joint in barbed wire! ;January 13th, 2012 ;Art and Violence After playing more and more violent rock music, to the point of it becoming inaudible, Lizzy’s now decided to use her guitar in an even more aggressive way. Meanwhile, Morgan has chosen to put his photographic talents in the employ of law and order and hopes one day to uncover enough proof to arrest Desmond, who’s a lot more talented at killing than he is at art. Quite the opposite of Gerald, who’ll only fight if you criticize his cooking! ;January 6th, 2012 ;Ghastly Vengeance After having seen his plans foiled by Scott Ld, Jaxx Ld realized he couldn't take on the might of the Rescue clan all alone, so he's joined the GHEIST to better disseminate his evil ways. He can now have his ghastly revenge and is planning to start by wrecking havoc in Clint City. Could you help him do that? For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. G.H.E.I.S.T. is an ultra-secret criminal organization that was founded at the end of the 70s by super-rich Doctor Sigmund GHEIST. In order to increase its numbers, it has decided to take control of Clint City and its gangs by hook or by crook. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse